Transformers:Genesis
by Dee J
Summary: A new A/U unfolds for the Autobots and the Decepticons, in their never ending battle to destroy one another.


Disclaimer:I do not owner or claim any rights to the Hasbro copyrighted franchise.The story idea is the only part that belongs to me.  
~*~  
  
Joyce Arts Inc. Present:  
  
Transformers:Genesis  
  
Episode #1  
  
  
In the year 1046 of the Robotic Century, the roboticized planet Cybertron has been engulfed in a global civil war.Two factions that have always existed draw their lines even darker.The honorable Autobots fight to preserve the old justices of the Matrix.On the other side, the Decepticons plot to lead an injust military society.The Autobots have tried to send messages to their allies on Omega Earth, the Maximals.But due to the Decepticons' defenses all messages have been lost.Desperate times are arising for the Autobots.They decide to send a group of their soldiers to personally deliver the message for help.  
  
In the Autobots War Council the Autobot elders have called a meeting to decide which of their generals would be best suited to lead the mission to Omega Earth.Magnus, head of the elders, glancesover the ten generals assembled before him and his borthern.His eyes fall upon his two 'sons', Optimus Prime and Valtrix.He smiles to himself as he hopes one of them will be placed in control of the vital mission.He is nudged by a fellow elder and takes it as a sign to start the council.Magnus stands before everyone and raises his hands to silence them.  
"My fellow Autobots," ,he begins. "as you all know our attmpts to send word for help to our allies, the Maximals, have all failed.These failures are due to Decepticon interference.Elder Nextus has come up with a way to get our requests to the Maximals."  
"Thank you.As Elder Magnus has said T have devised a plan to inform our allies of our situation." ,Nextus pauses for a second. "We have created a small ship with enough room for ten soldiers and a commander.A give you the Ark."  
He turns and moves his hands behind him.The doors behind him slide open to reveal his creation.  
"Here's how things are going to work." ,Magnus starts. "One of you will be choosen to lead this mission.You will take with you ten of your best.You and your troops will head for Omega Earth.Don't worry about the Decepticon defenses.We here on Cybertron will keep them busy long enough for you to depart safely."  
Valtrix stands up and steps before the elders.  
"I feel that there is only one general with the experience for this mission." ,he turns and looks at his 'brother'. "And that general is me!"  
"What is the meaning of this?" ,asks Nextus. "You feel you can just tell us who we should chooses.Your concededness is inexcusable, specially for a son of an elder."  
"But I was only..." ,Valtrix tries to start.  
"But you nothing.You'll be lucky to keep your bars for this one." ,Nextus interrupts.  
"We had made our decision before we called you all here." ,Cytris, the only female elder, tells Valtrix.  
Magnus stands again.He stares down each of the generals.He stops on Valtrix with a disappointing look.  
"No matter who is chosen to lead, all of you serve a vital role in getting the Ark to Omega Earth.It has been decided by us elders that the Autobots to lead this mission will be Optimus Prime."  
Gasps of shock rise from the generals.Nextus raises a hand to silence them.  
"Though Prime is younger than most; he has shown his abilities as a leader." ,says Nextus. "The rest of you return to your squadrons.All the information you need has already been delivered."  
The generals leave the room.Valtrix glares at his 'brother' but finally leaves.Magnus takes Optimus to the Ark for a closer look.  
"I'm sure you're surprised." ,Magnus says.  
"Yes, of course.I wasn't expecting myself to be choses." ,Optimus responds.  
"Well the final decision came down between you and Valtrix.Both of you have quite a record already.But Vltrix's hot-headedness was what sealed the decision." ,Magnus looks at his 'son'. "On with business.First you need to chose ten of your best troops.We can do this via the Ark's central computer.From there we'll load you're plotted course and you'll be on your way to Omega Earth."  
Magnus leaves Optimus Prime at the entrance of the Ark.Optimus stands there staring in aw of the Ark's design.He finally makes his way in.  
'Kinda roomy.' ,he thinks as he heads for the central computer.  
When he enters the control room everything seems to come alive.After looking everything over a few times he takes his seat in the command chair.With the push of a few buttons the main screen flickers on.The words 'Member Select' appear on the screen.  
"Please select your crew, Commander Prime." ,an automative voice tells him.  
"They go as followed." ,Prime begins. "Ranger, Hot Rod, Siren, Longhaul, Mirage, Side-Burn, Brawn, Railway, and Spike."  
"Commander Prime, you have only selected nine Autobots.For this mission to be allowed to proceed I need another Autobot."  
"Another." ,Prime sits in deep thought for a few minutes. "Well in that case add Bumble Bee."  
"As you wish, Commander Prime."  
The screen infront of Optimus flashs with the images of all ten of his selected crew.The screen goes blank.Optimus stands and heads for the exit of the Ark.Before he leaves the command room the screen flicks back on with the image of his 'brother' ,Magnus.  
"Optimus stop where you are." ,Magnus orders.  
"Magnus, what is it?" ,Optimus asks.  
"Don't let this go to your head brother.We all know that I am better suited for this mission.If it wasn't for our father I'd be leading this mission and not you."  
"Brother, listen.Why is there such anger in your voice? If this is going to cause trouble between us then I'll step down."  
"Step down! Why? So that you will truely and forever be in father's good grace.You lead your mission.And do a damn good job.But as soon as this war ends will have our score settled."  
With that the screen goes blank.Optimus stands in the door way and shakes his head.  
'Why is this bothering him so much?' ,he thinks.  
His thoughts are interrupted by the calling of his name at the enterance to the Ark.  
"Commander Prime, are you in here?" ,it's Siren.  
"Yes, I'm here." ,he answers.  
"Everything is set up.All that remains is for you to talk with Elder Nextus."  
"I'll do that.The rest of you get to your positions."  
Optimus Prime heads out of the Ark.Outside Elder Nextus is waiting for him.  
  
Meanwhile, an entire globe span away on Cybertron, the Decepticon general Starscream was come upon some interesting information.His information specialist, Shockwave, lets him in on what he has found.  
"Starscream, it seems that the Autobots are attempting a mission to reach the Maximals home world of Omega Earth." ,Shockwave reports.  
"Oh, is that so!" ,Starscream exclaims. "Go on and tell me what are our Autobot pests planning."  
"It seems that they have constructed a ship and are planning on deploying an all out attack on our troops to give cover for the launch."  
"Well now.I'm sure Megatron would love to get word of this.Get me Megatron!"  
In a few taps on the controls Shockwave has opened a direct line to Megatron.Starscream stands before the giant scream and salutes his commander.  
"What is it Starscream?" ,Megatron asks.  
"Sir, the Autobots have come up with a plan to breech our blockade around the planet and are trying to get to Omega Earth."  
"And how, may I ask, are they doing that?"  
"I'll have Shockwave send you the plans right away."  
Megatron looks down at his own screen and smile evilly.  
"This is rich." ,he says. "I've thought they would try something like this.Starscream get your troops ready.I have my own ship similar to their Ark.You and your entire suadron will attack them after they have launch, giving them a since of victory at first."  
"I understand, Megatron.We'll be there at once."   
And with that Megatron's face disappears from the scream and Starscream begins to mobilize his troops.  
  
  
~*~  
Well it seems that the Autobots' plans have been discovered.How will Optimus Prime and his crew deal with the danger of Starscream and his troops.Will they survive the mission to Omega Earth? Or fail and die in the emptiness of space? 


End file.
